1. Field
The embodiments generally relate to identifying mood shifts and trends of social media users in a computing environment.
2. Background Art
Social media offers opportunity to identify and understand the moods of people using these platforms. The rapidly growing number of social media users around the world creates a wealth of data that complements traditional public-opinion polls and other types of surveys. For example, social media like Facebook and Twitter can reveal what people are thinking and feeling about current events.
Some attempts have been made to analyze this new dataset and to characterize the mood of social media users. However, such conventional methods are based on the inputs of human subject matter experts, which are highly qualitative. As a result, they fail to provide an ideal quantitative technique to identify mood shifts and forecast trends with adequate scientific rigor and objectivity.